Real Family
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: Sabaku Gaara. Anak dari Haruno Sakura dan mantan suaminya—Sabaku Sasori. Nakal, cengeng, jahil, dan tidak akan membiarkan pria manapun mendekati ibunya yang cantik ini. Jadi, bagaimana Sasuke Uchiha meluluhkan hati bocah nakal itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Arakafsya Uchiha **Mempersembahkan:

"_**Real Family"**_

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate: T

Genre: Family/Drama

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

_Summary:_

Sabaku Gaara. Anak dari Haruno Sakura dan mantan suaminya—Sabaku Sasori. Nakal, cengeng, jahil, dan tidak akan membiarkan pria manapun mendekati ibunya yang cantik ini. Jadi, bagaimana Sasuke Uchiha meluluhkan hati bocah nakal itu?

.

.

.

_Enjoy reading_

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Cooper S _berwarna merah baru saja memasuki _basement _rumah sakit Konohagakuen. Mobil itu berjalan pelan, mencari lahan kosong untuk parkir. Sementara sang pengemudi masih sibuk menggerakkan kepalanya—menoleh kanan kiri untuk mencari tempat parkir, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah berumur enam tahun itu masih sibuk mengoceh sendiri dengan mainan di tangannya.

"_Yeah!_ Jangan kau kila aku akan menyelah, Ultlamen!" bocah itu berteriak, menggerakkan mainannya.

"Jangan berisik, Gaara."

"Tidak! Kau cudah kalah, makhluk jelek!"

"Gaara, jangan berisik. Mama tidak bisa mendengar—"

"Aaaaaaaa!"

_Ckiiiiiiit!_

"—_GAARA!"_

_Fine._ Bocah itu mendadak diam saat mobil yang dikendarai ibunya berhenti mendadak bersamaan dengan suara teriakan ibunya. Sakura menghela napas frustasi, hal ini selalu terjadi bahkan setiap hari. Sebenarnya ia juga lelah menghadapi sifat nakal puteranya yang memang biasanya terjadi pada anak laki-laki yang masih kecil.

"Gaara, kau tahu ibu tidak bisa mendengar sensor parkir. Jika kau tanya 'kenapa', maka jawabannya adalah suaramu." Sakura mengulang lagi ucapannya yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, dan ia hanya akan melihat putera berambut merahnya menatapnya dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit Konohagakuen adalah rumah sakit terbesar di kota Konoha. Rumah sakit yang dibangun empat gedung dalam satu lingkungan, memiliki fasilitas yang lebih dari kata lengkap, mengutamakan keselamatan daripada masalah uang, UGD yang selalu siap dua puluh empat jam, dokter jaga yang selalu r_eady_, juga asrama dan rumah tinggal dokter sementara. Sebut saja Haruno Sakura, wanita cantik berambut merah muda itu adalah seorang dokter umum di rumah sakit Konohagakuen.

"Jangan nakal, jangan menganggu mama kerja, dan jangan pergi kemana-mana. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau harus tunggu mama selesai memeriksa pasien. Mengerti?"

Sakura memakai jas putihnya yang baru saja ia ambil dari tas kerjanya. Ia mendudukkan puteranya di sofa putih ruang kerjanya, lalu mengecup singkat kening puteranya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Gaara untuk berkerja.

"Sakura-_san_, anda sudah datang?"

"Ah, ya. Bagaimana pasien di ruang _VIP_ itu?"

"Keluarga Uchiha itu ya? Saya rasa dia sudah bisa pulang, bagaimana jika anda memeriksa keadaannya?"

_Blam!_

Pintu tertutup. Gaara menghela napas bosan sebelum ia melihat kepergian ibunya dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang ia lupa siapa namanya. Iris hijaunya melirik jam yang baru saja menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari ruang kerja Sakura. Taman rumah sakit adalah tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi jika bosan menunggui ibunya, disana ia akan duduk menikmati angin yang berhembus dan sesekali pastinya hanya menonton orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana.

"_Tou-chan,_ apa _kaa-chan_ akan sembuh?"

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya saat sayup-sayup indera pendengarannya menangkap suara anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk berdua dengan ayahnya, sang ayah mengusap sayang rambut anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya itu sambil tersenyum. Tatapan sayang dari ayah kepada anaknya itu membuat hati kecil Gaara tercubit, sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu? Rasanya menyesakkan.

"Ugh, menyebalkan." Pipinya menggembung memerah, matanya menahan tangis menatap adegan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin menjauh, dan langsung duduk menyendiri begitu menemukan bangku kosong yang tersedia di taman.

Ia menangis, setelah sekian lama ia tidak menangis dan akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan air mata hanya karena satu kata—rindu. Ia merindukan ayahnya, seorang pilot Tentara AU yang meninggal karena misi satu tahun yang lalu. Sang ayah memang jarang pulang, tapi ia selalu memastikan anak dan isterinya baik-baik saja. Memastikan mereka makan dengan baik dan benar, memastikan Gaara sudah mandi atau belum, dan tidur tepat waktu setiap harinya. Mereka selalu berbincang-bincang lewat _skype_ yang akan disambungkan ibunya, membicarakan banyak hal dan berakhir dengan rengekan Gaara yang meminta ayahnya pulang dengan berbagai oleh-oleh mainan baru.

"Hiks...ayah..."

_Flashback_

"_Ya...hiks...baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkan kepulangannya."_

_Sayup-sayup Gaara mendengar suara berat Sakura yang sedang berbicara—entah pada siapa. Ia membawa boneka beruang cokelatnya, melangkah keluar menuju kamarnya. Ia melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, dengan langkah sempoyongan ia menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah pelan, siluet tubuh ibunya sudah terlihat dari pantulan cahaya. Ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau ibunya sedang berbicara lewat telefon._

"_Mama," Gaara melihat sang ibu yang baru saja menutup telefon rumahnya, buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum saat melihat dirinya yang baru saja menuruni tangga._

"_Gaara? Kenapa kau bangun, sayang?" ia berjalan menghampiri puteranya._

"_Mama kenapa?" tanya Gaara dengan sendu._

_Sakura menarik napas, "Mama...mama baik-baik saja," ia mengusap wajah Gaara dan akhirnya menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan, "Gaara...hiks...hiks..."_

_Gaara hanya diam menanggapi kelakuan ibunya, "Mama, papa dimana?" sampai suaranya kembali terdengar, tangis Sakura pecah dan akhirnya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara._

"_Papamu...hiks...papamu, Gaara...hiks..." Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakannya seperti apa, Gaara tidak akan mengerti arti dari kepergian yang sebenarnya._

"_Mama, tadi papa datang. Papa cium pipi aku, dan waktu aku bangun...papa malah menyuluhku tidul lagi. Papa—"_

"_Hentikan, Gaara! Papamu sudah pergi! Papa tidak lagi disini, hiks...hentikan, Gaara...hiks..." sela Sakura membuat Gaara bungkam, ia terkejut saat Sakura tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya dan membentaknya dengan kata-kata aneh. Papa pergi? Secepat itukah? Bukannya papanya baru saja pulang?_

"_Cepat sekali, papa sibuk misi ya ma?" suara Gaara mengecil, kecewa._

_Sakura menggeleng menatap puteranya, "Gaara, dengar mama—"_

"_Tadi papa membawa hadiah untukku," Sakura menyipitkan matanya mendengar penuturan Gaara, "Papa pulang dan melihatku tidur, lalu saat aku tidur ia pergi."_

_Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya menuju kamar. Sakura dibuat heran oleh tingkah putera tunggalnya itu, ia menatap Gaara yang sibuk mencari sesuatu di bawah tempat tidurnya. Ia semakin dikejutkan saat melihat Gaara memperlihat sebuah benda yang pernah Sasori—suaminya tunjukkan di skype untuk mereka, sebuah kotak musik berbentuk grand piano berwarna hitam._

"_Mama ingat ini 'kan? Papa beljanji akan bawa ini untuk kita sebagai hadiah."_

_Pernyataan Gaara membuatnya terkulai lemas, ia jatuh terduduk menatap puteranya yang sedang tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang rapih sembari membuka kotak musik itu dan memperdengarkan alunan musiknya. Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya, meski Gaara sendiri tidak tahu kenapa reaksi ibunya begitu berbanding terbalik dengan kebahagiaan dirinya._

_Pagi itu akhirnya datang, Gaara terbangun dengan piama yang berantakan dan akhirnya keluar kamar. Rasa lapar menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, baru saja ia akan berteriak memanggil ibunya dan meminta roti bakar, ia dikejutkan dengan banyaknya tamu di rumah dengan pakaian serba hitam. Ia melihat Sakura disana, duduk menangis menghadap pada sebuah peti yang dibungkus kain putih. Di atas peti itu terdapat sebuah foto ayahnya dengan frame hitam._

"_Mama..."_

_Ia ingat ia pernah mendatangi tempat yang seperti ini, dimana saat semua orang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan menangis melihat seseorang yang sedang tidur di dalam peti itu. Tapi, itu acara apa? Gaara sendiri tidak tahu karena saat itu ia hanya berada diluar ruangan dan bermain-bermain dengan anak-anak seumurannya._

"_Mama!" suara teriakan Gaara menyita seluruh perhatian, tatapan pilu ia dapatkan dari seluruh tamu yang hadir bahkan diantaranya menatap Gaara dengan air mata. Apa yang terjadi?_

_Gaara berlari, masih dengan membawa boneka dan berpakaian piama—berlari menghampiri Sakura dan langsung memeluk tubuh ibunya untuk meminta penjelasan. Sakura memeluknya, menangis tersedu seolah hanya Gaara yang ia punya. Gaara bingung, siapa yang meletakkan foto ayahnya disana?_

"_Mama, ada apa?"_

_Flashback ends_

==oOo==

"Jadi?" Seorang pemuda berjalan santai beriringan mengikuti langkah seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat inap kakaknya. Pemuda itu menatap antusias pada wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter, yang baru saja memeriksakan keadaan kakaknya.

"Ku rasa Itachi-_nii_ sudah boleh pulang besok. Aku akan tetap buatkan resep obat, dan aku menyarankan agar obat ini diminum dengan teratur hingga habis."

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mengangkat bahu acuh, "Kau tahu dia susah untuk minum obat, Sakura."

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan membiarkan Sasuke mengikutinya, "Terserah. Kau pastikan saja ia meminum obatnya," dirinya duduk di balik meja kerja dan mulai mencoret-mencoret sesuatu di buku laporan kesehatan milik Uchiha Itachi.

"Sudah satu tahun rupanya." Kata pemuda itu sembari menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa putih yang ada di dalam ruang kerja Sakura, ia melirik Sakura yang masih menulis.

"Kau masih sendiri?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Kau jadi sangat cerewet jika berhadapan denganku, Tuan Uchiha." Jawab Sakura sembari menutup buku yang tadi menjadi perhatiannya.

"Aku tidak cerewet." Jawab pemuda itu santai.

"Ya, kau cerewet."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Terserah." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri pemuda yang berstatus sebagai sahabat dekatnya sejak mereka sekolah menengah pertama itu, lalu menyerahkan buku laporan kesehatan itu padanya.

"Katakan pada kakakmu untuk tidak lagi datang ke rumah sakit ini." Katanya dengan nada meledek dan senyum kecil yang ia berikan.

"Tapi jika ia kembali lagi kesini, ku pastikan kalau aku yang akan menemaninya." Pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada jendela besar yang akan menghubungkannya pada taman rumah sakit, ia melihat puteranya disana—duduk diantara burung-burung merpati yang sedang ia beri makan. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Untuk melihatmu. Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bosan melihatmu."

Jawaban pemuda itu membuatnya tersenyum getir, mengingatkannya pada sosok pria yang selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Ia hanya diam dan terus menatap pemandangan diluar, menatap puteranya yang tertawa dengan sebungkus roti yang ada di tangannya. Tanpa Sakura tahu, dalam tawa puteranya itu terdapat duka yang begitu dalam.

"Hey, sedang melihat apa?" pemuda itu bertanya dan akhirnya ikut andil pada aktifitas Sakura.

"Itu puteraku dengan Sasori, namanya Sabaku Gaara." Kata Sakura dengan senyum tulus memandangi puteranya dari jendela.

"Hn, dia anak yang manis."

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum, "Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu, Sasuke."

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu ikut tersenyum—walau kecil, Sakura melihatnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke terulur menarik tangan Sakura, membuat kedua iris _emerald_ itu menatapnya. Sakura tahu, disaat seperti ini Sasuke pasti akan menagih jawabannya. Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sudah sangat lama diberikan untuk Sakura. Sakura menghela napas, menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan sendu dan penuh tanya.

"Sampai kapan, Sakura? Sampai kapan kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?" suara Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya tanpa persetujuan Gaara, Sasuke." Jawab Sakura pasrah.

"Kenalkan aku padanya." Pinta Sasuke tegas.

"Kau tidak akan menyukainya, sudah berkali-kali aku katakan padamu ia tidak menyukai aku dekat-dekat dengan pria lain." Jawab Sakura sembari menatap puteranya yang masih tertawa.

"Aku sudah memilih jalanku, aku dan Gaara sama-sama laki-laki. Biarkan kami saling mengenal dulu, bagaimana?" Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas, "Kau tahu? Naruto bahkan menyerah saat Gaara menjebaknya dengan seluruh mainan yang ia punya. Gaara tidak—"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku tahu cara menghadapi Gaara." Sela Sasuke percaya diri.

Sakura menggeleng, "Dengar, aku sudah memperingatkanmu tentang Gaara. Jangan menyesal jika ia sudah mempermainkanmu."

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Apa pun asal akhirnya dia merestui hubungan kita."

==oOo==

"Gaara, disini kau rupanya?"

Gaara langsung bangkit dari duduknya mendapati suara Sakura memanggilnya. Ia membuang sisa roti di tangannya dan membiarkan burung-burung yang berada di sekelilingnya menyantap roti itu.

"Mama?" dirinya berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura, tapi tidak sampai disitu. Ia menatap pada sosok pria yang berdiri di belakang ibunya, matanya menyipit tidak suka saat pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai salam perkenalan.

"Gaara, kenalkan itu paman Sasuke. Dia adalah teman baik mama sejak mama sekolah, bersikaplah manis padanya." Ucap Sakura sembari menghadapkan puteranya pada Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke berjongkok, meyetarakan tinggi dengan bocah kecil berambut merah itu, "Uchiha Sasuke, siapa namamu anak manis?" ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Gaara mengangkat tangan kanannya, menempelkannya pada hidung mancungnya dan menyisihkan ingusnya disana. Ia tersenyum jahil pada Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke kalau pemuda itu harus menyambut tangannya. Baru saja Sakura akan membuka mulutnya untuk membentak puteranya yang kelewat nakal itu, Sasuke menahannya dan ikut tersenyum sinis.

_Cuih._ Sakura terbelalak menatap Sasuke yang baru saja meludahi tangan kanannya dan tersenyum menatap Gaara, ia raih tangan bocah itu tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan bibir Gaara yang semakin melebarkan seringainya. Mainan bertemu mainan, hidup Sakura akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat mulai dari hari ini.

"Sabaku Gaara, senang berkenalan dengan paman." Jawab Gaara dan akhirnya tangan mereka saling menyatu dengan senyum yang...sama-sama gila.

Setelah jabatan tangan itu terlepas, Gaara menatap jijik pada tangannya. Mendadak ingusnya menjadi cair, dan hal itu membuatnya menatap sengit pada Sasuke yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Mama! Berikan aku _tissue_!" ucap Gaara setengah berteriak, buru-buru Sakura mengeluarkan _tissue_ dari saku jasnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Cepat cuci tanganmu, Sabaku Gaara!" Perintah Sakura dengan nada frustasi, ia menggeleng melihat puteranya yang menatap kesal pada Sasuke.

Gaara kembali menyeringai, ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah menahan tawa. Dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa—lagi—ia memeperkan tangannya pada celana bahan hitam Sasuke sehingga pemuda itu terbelalak tak percaya.

"_Oh, Shit!_ Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" maki Sasuke saat melihat celananya ternoda oleh bocah kecil berambut merah itu.

"Mama, kau dengar itu? Paman ini bicara dengan kata-kata kasar!"

Sasuke menganga mendengar pengaduan Gaara, "Ma-maksudku...aaargh! Baiklah, kau bocah manis yang baik hati. Puas?"

Gaara menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura disana. Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya pada kelakuan keduanya, sampai kapan sikap anak itu akan berubah manis seperti anak-anak yang lainnya? Seingatnya dulu Gaara tidak seperti ini.

"Maafkan puteraku, Sasuke. Sudah ku bilang dia anak yang nakal, bukan?" kali ini Sakura membuka suaranya, ia mengambil _tissue_ lagi dan membantu Sasuke membersihkan celananya.

"Tidak, aku tahu cara menghadapinya. Ini akan semakin menarik, kau tahu?" Sasuke tersenyum dan melempar _tissue_ kotor itu ke tempat sampah.

Sakura menghela napas, "Kau sama gilanya ternyata."

-tbc-

**Author Note:**

*terjun ke jurang* Ara gatau harus bilang apa lagi, banyak fic yang belum kelar tapi malah menciptakan fic lagi?! Bunuh saya, gapapa. Ini permintaan temen-temen Ara dari kemarin, karena Ara gabisa mentraktir mereka T^T, mereka minta bikinin fic secara ikhlas (?) dan cuma-cuma. Padahal selama ini Ara juga gapernah minta imbalan *ditabok*

Maap agak garing, dan mungkin ke depannya Sasuke akan _less OOC_ atau bahkan lebih *beneran ditabok*. Aku bikinin Chibi Gaara yang nakal-nakal imut gimana gitu :3, bersedia ripiu kah? Lanjut atau tidak? Makasih :'3


	2. Chapter 2

**Arakafsya Uchiha **Mempersembahkan:

"_**Real Family"**_

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate: T

Genre: Family/Drama

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

_Summary:_

Sabaku Gaara. Anak dari Haruno Sakura dan mantan suaminya—Sabaku Sasori. Nakal, cengeng, jahil, dan tidak akan membiarkan pria manapun mendekati ibunya yang cantik ini. Jadi, bagaimana Sasuke Uchiha meluluhkan hati bocah nakal itu?

.

.

.

_Enjoy reading_

_._

_._

_._

Sabaku Gaara baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, matanya mengerjap layaknya bocah biasa. Ia raih _teddy bear_ cokelat yang selama ini menemaninya tidur, lalu memakai sandal beruang yang ada di bawah ranjangnya. Dengan langkah malas, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk menemui ibunya yang mungkin masih berkutat di dapur untuk membuatkannya roti bakar—makanan kesukaannya.

"Mama," bocah berambut merah itu mendapati ibunya sedang menyiapkan roti bakar di atas piring.

"Hey, Gaara. _Ohayou_," jawab Sakura dan mengecup singkat pipi gembung puteranya yang baru saja duduk.

"Gaara, kau tahu? Mama ada dinas di luar kota, mungkin akan memakan waktu dua hari." Gaara hanya mengunyah rotinya dan menatap sang ibu dengan wajah polos.

Sakura tersenyum, "Mama bingung harus menitipkanmu pada siapa. Kau ada usul, _honey_?"

Gaara menggeleng bersamaan dengan suara deringan _Samsung Note3 _putih milik ibunya. Sakura mengisyaratkan Gaara untuk tetap duduk manis memakan sarapannya, sementara ia mulai menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_." Gaara masih tetap mengunyah makanannya dan menatap sang ibu, "Iya, aku masih bingung harus menitipkan Gaara pada siapa. Kau tahu dia anak yang terlalu aktif, aku—" _Jade _Gaara bertatapan secara tidak sengaja dengan _emerald_ ibunya.

"Benarkah?! Ah, ya baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menitipkan Gaara padamu."

Gaara _shock_. Nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja saat melihat wajah ibunya yang tertawa sumringah sambil menempelkan benda kotak lebar itu di telinganya. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka kecil menampilkan kesan imut dengan wajah panik yang dibuat-buat.

"Omaygosh." Jawab Gaara pelan saat melihat ibunya yang masih tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya jam sembilan nanti. Selamat berkerja, aku mencintaimu."

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven _baru saja memutuskan sambungan telefonnya. Ia menyeringai penuh arti membayangkan kegiatannya hari ini dengan bocah berambut merah yang sempat berkenalan dengannya kemarin, "Ini akan menarik, ku siksa kau disini."

Dirinya bangkit dari bangku sarapan dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke memang sengaja tidak pindah dari _mansion _mewahnya, orangtuanya jarang pulang karena tugas di luar Negeri, sementara kakaknya itu akan pulang ke rumahnya dimana ada sang isteri yang akan mengurusnya. Tadinya ia berniat untuk menjemput Itachi yang baru akan keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi niat itu ia urungkan karena Sakura akan ke luar kota. Kalau tidak bertemu ya tidak usah pergi ke rumah sakit 'kan?

Selesai mandi, ia hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa. Kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket kulit hitam, dan _jeans_ pendek selutut dengan sepatu _Nike _putihnya. Jiwa anak muda, harus tetap keren walau tidak ada yang punya. Ia membalurkan rambutnya dengan _gel_ dan mengembalikan bentuk rambutnya yang sempat turun karena basah, ia raih kunci mobilnya dan segera keluar untuk menuruni tangga belakang yang menghubungkannya langsung dengan garasi mobilnya.

_Pick Pick_

Suara _unlock _pintu mobilnya menggema di ruangan lima kali lima meter itu. _Porshce Panamera _putih miliknya menyalakan lampu _sen _menandakan mobil dalam keadaan _unlock_, pintu terbuka ke atas menyediakan akses masuk bagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu menekan salah satu tombol yang membuat atap mobil terbuka, lalu segera memundurkan mobilnya begitu pintu garasi terbuka secara otomatis.

"Bocah sialan itu pasti akan tunduk." Katanya bersemangat.

Pagi ini mendung, dan Sasuke menyukai angin yang berhembus disaat mendung. Dingin, tidak sepanas matahari pagi yang kadang suka membakar kulitnya. Lagu _Daylight _mengalun berirama dengan jalannya mobil _sedan_ mewah tersebut, meski tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa lagu yang ia dengarkan sangat kontras dengan cuaca hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama harus berangkat sekarang, Gaara." Suara Sakura terdengar begitu lembut di hadapan puteranya yang tengah merajuk.

_Blam._

Pintu _Cooper S _merah itu tertutup. Sakura menurunkan tubuhnya, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Gaara yang masih merajuk. Bocah itu tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya memajukan bibirnya dengan pipi yang menggembung. Sakura memeluk tubuh kecil puteranya, lalu dibalas pelukan oleh tangan-tangan mungil milik malaikat kecilnya itu.

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Gaara, "Kau tampan, Gaara. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." ia tersenyum kala menyesap harum _bubble gum _yang ditinggalkan _shampoo Bat Man _yang puteranya kenakan.

"Aku tidak mau dengan paman ayam itu, Ma. Lambutnya aneh!" Kata Gaara setengah merajuk.

Sakura menggeleng, "_Honey, _dengar. Paman Sasuke adalah pria yang baik, kau harus bersikap baik pula dan jangan melakukan hal-hal yang pernah kau lakukan pada paman Naruto. Kau anak pintar anich mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

Gaara menunduk, "Tidak, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari papa."

Sakura menghela napasnya, dadanya mendadak sesak mendengar penuturan Gaara. Sakura mengusap rambut Gaara, "Ini bukan masalah apa-apa, kau tahu? Mama tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengan paman Sasuke, kami hanya teman anich tidak boleh menyakiti teman-teman mama seperti mama yang memperlakukan dengan baik semua teman-temanmu yang main ke rumah."

Ada keraguan yang terbesit di hati anak bocah itu, "Mama tidak boleh meninggalkan papa,"

Sekali lagi Sakura hanya mengecup kening lebar putera kecilnya, "Itu tidak akan terjadi."

_Tin tin!_

Suara klakson mobil membuat keduanya menoleh, Sakura tersenyum saat mendapati Sasuke disana—keluar dari mobilnya dengan senyum kecil untuk mereka berdua. Gaara mengikuti langkah ibunya ketika dirasa tangan Sakura menggenggamnya, ia hanya menatap datar Sasuke yang sempat tersenyum padanya.

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat _Cooper S _merah itu dalam keadaan _ready_.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, dan kebetulan kau sudah datang. Terima kasih sebelumnya sudah mau mengambil alih tugasku untuk mengasuh Gaara,"

"Hn, senang bisa membantumu." Jawabnya sembari mengulurkan tangan pada Gaara, bocah merah itu melepas tangan ibunya dan beralih pada tangan Sasuke.

Kedua orang dewasa itu menurunkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Gaara. Sakura menatap Gaara lagi dengan senyum, seolah ia menegaskan pada puteranya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Gaara berjalan pelan dan mendekap ibunya dengan perasaan tidak rela, entah karena apa ia sendiri merasa kalau ibunya tidak boleh pergi jauh. Sasuke dan Sakura saling melempar pandang, keduanya tersenyum.

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Sakura, tidak melewatkan kesempatannya untuk mengecup Sakura yang tersenyum padanya. Keduanya mempersempit jarak, dan hampir berhasil bagi Sasuke untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Hampir…

_Plak._

Sasuke meringis sekaligus menatap sinis pada tangan kecil yang baru saja menampar pelan bibirnya, itu tangan Sabaku Gaara—bocah kecil berambut merah itu tersenyum dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa pada Sasuke, dan membiarkan Sakura menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan dua laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia bingung kenapa dengan cekatannya, Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dari dekapan Sakura dan langsung menampar bibir Sasuke.

"_Oh ma shit, bocah setan itu."_ ucapnya dalam hati saat melihat Gaara yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"_Oke._ Cukup," Sasuke kembali berdiri dan disusul oleh Sakura yang tersenyum geli padanya. Mendapati tatapan menusuk dari kekasihnya, Sakura jadi tidak enak hati dan akhirnya mengusap lembut bibir yang sedikit memerah akibat tamparan Gaara tadi.

"Ku harap kau tidak menyesal, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapnya pelan dan akhirnya menyerahkan Gaara pada dirinya, ia langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam mobil setelah mengacak rambut puteranya dengan gemas.

"Gaara, kemari!" ucap Sakura saat kepalanya menyembul keluar dari kaca mobil.

Gaara menurut, ia hampiri ibunya yang akhirnya keluar dari mobil dengan membawakan sebuah benda yang hampir sama dengan milik Sakura hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil. Ia mengalungkan benda itu pada leher Gaara saat putera kecilnya itu berada di hadapannya.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa ini?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Ini namanya ponsel, kau bisa menghubungi ibu dengan menekan menu ini. Kalau kau tekan ini, kau akan menemukan banyak _game _kesukaanmu dan kalau ibu menghubungimu seperti ini—" ucapnya sembari mengajarkan tata cara menggunakan ponsel itu pada puteranya, "—kau harus geser jarimu anich yang warna hijau, mengerti?"

Gaara mengangguk senyum, "Kelen." Ia lirik tulisan _Samsung_ yang bertengger di atas layar besar itu, sampai akhirnya Sasuke menghampiri mereka.

"Kau memberikannya S4? Kau bisa menanyakan kabarnya padaku, Sakura."

Sakura menghela napasnya, "Aku tahu, hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Kau tahu puteraku susah diatur, aku sudah menghubungkannya dengan _GPS_ agar aku bisa memantaunya."

"Itu terlalu bahaya untuk anak seusianya," Jawab Sasuke menimpali, menatap Gaara yang sudah tenggelam dengan dunia permainannya.

"Aku mempercayakan keselamatan puteraku padamu," jawab Sakura pelan, ia menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke yang akhirnya menerima keputusan itu.

"Hati-hati, beri aku kabar." Sakura mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

==oOo==

"Baiklah, Gaara. Tugasku disini untuk menjagamu sampai ibumu kembali dari dinasnya, ku harap kita bisa berkerja sama dengan baik." Ucap Sasuke saat melihat Gaara yang baru saja duduk di sofa ruang keluarga miliknya.

"Tidak, Ayam. Tugasmu bukan untuk menjagaku, tapi melayaniku. Aku lajanya, _oke?_"

"_Apa katanya?! Melayani?! Dan hey, panggilan apa tadi itu? Anak ini ingin mati muda rupanya."_ Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Gaara yang tengah tersenyum polos padanya. Ah, anak kecil—turuti saja permainannya.

Sasuke membungkuk hormat, "Baiklah, Yang Mulia Raja. Sekarang waktunya—"

"Main." Sela Gaara cepat sambil nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan gigi susunya.

"Main?" Sasuke mengulang kembali kata-kata Gaara, "Sekarang kita harus ke _super market_ untuk membeli…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas di sakunya, "Susu, karena kata ibumu susu milikmu sudah habis. Lalu, kita harus membeli banyak cemilan untukmu."

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak, Ayam. Kita akan main, kita akan pelgi setelah main."

"Gaara, dengar—"

"Main, atau kita tidak akan pelnah pelgi."

"Oke." Jawab Sasuke datar, menahan amarah yang membuncah di dadanya.

Gaara menyeringai penuh arti, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap seisi rumahnya seakan berpikir dan meneliti. Lalu ditatapnya Sasuke yang kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi sembari menatap bingung padanya.

"Kau bisa belhitung?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah ragunya.

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, "Belhitung? Belatung maksudmu?"

"Belhitung bodoh! Belhitung dari satu sampai lima puluh!" bocah berambut merah itu berteriak sarkatis.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Itu berhitung, Sabaku bodoh."

Kali ini Gaara sadar bahwa pemuda itu mempermainkannya, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa bicara hulup el."

Sasuke menambah seringainya, "Kau baru mengucapkannya, Gaara. L, benar?"

"Eeeeeellllll!" bocah itu berteriak lagi, mencoba mengatakan _er_ dengan cadel khas anak-anaknya.

"_Oke then,_ Yang Mulia Laja. Aku akan belhitung untukmu, sepelti yang kau minta." Ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum mengejek, sementara Gaara? Ia sudah kesal setengah mati pada pemuda gila di depannya ini.

"Telselah, hitung mulai sekalang."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada dinding, ia menutup matanya sembari berhitung sesuai dengan permintaan Gaara.

"Satu…dua…tiga…"

Gaara berlari kecil menuju lantai atas, dengan cekatan bocah itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengambil keranjang mainannya. Ia tuangkan tentara-tentara kecil miliknya berserta dengan _tank _dan juga bola-bola kristal miliknya ke tangga. Terdengar suara Sasuke yang menggema di ruangan bawah telah menghitung sampai ke angka dua puluh. Ia harus bertindak lebih cepat.

Ia berlari menuju pintu belakang yang menghubungkannya dengan garasi mobil, ia turun melewati tangga besi melingkar dan mengeluarkan benang gulung dari sakunya. Ia melirik ke _plafon _putihnya dan menyeringai begitu melihat ember kecil siap tumpah. Dengan cekatan pula ia lilitkan benang jahit berwarna _gold_ itu mengelilingi tangga, lalu melirik lagi pada _plafon_ yang menggantungkan ember kecil miliknya.

"Dia akan tahu lasanya," ucap Gaara sembari tersenyum.

Jebakan itu sebenarnya memang dia buat sudah lama, dulu ia sering membuat rumahnya menjadi tempat bermain militer dengan ayahnya. Jangan tanya ia dapat dari mana semua ide konyol ini, ia selalu suka _film Home Alone_ yang ditayangkan di _TV_ dan itu membuatnya memiliki banyak ide untuk membuat jebakan.

Ia berlari melewati pintu garasi, lalu menuju taman tempat dimana bunga-bunga yang ditanam dan dirawat ibunya itu bermekaran. Ia raih gayung kecil berwarna merah muda itu di dalam ember dekat keran air, lalu membawanya sampai depan pintu masuk. Ia tertawa kecil saat mendengar Sasuke sudah menghitung sampai angka ke empat puluh, ia mengguyurkan air itu di depan pintu sehingga lantai granit putih itu basah.

"Empat puluh sembilan…lima puluh! Bersiaplah, Gaara!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam.

Gaara menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca jendela yang memanjang ke bawah, menatap Sasuke yang baru membuka matanya di dalam ruangan itu. Dia mengetuk jendela itu sampai pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menoleh dan menyeringai pada Gaara yang sedang nyengir sumringah menunjukkan giginya lagi.

"Ku tangkap kau, bocah sialan." Ujar Sasuke sembari berlari menuju pintu keluar, dilihatnya Gaara yang sudah mulai berlari dan itu membuatnya sedikit bersemangat mengejar anak itu.

Bayangan Gaara yang akan ia siksa sebentar lagi sudah berkeliaran dalam benaknya, tanpa ia tahu bahwa lantai granit itu telah basah akan air.

_Dugh!_

"Aarrgh! _Fuck, shit!_" Sasuke menggeram saat dirinya terjungkal, sikunya membentur keras granit yang ia tapaki agar kepalanya tidak membentur lantai. Mungkin sekarang sikunya akan memar sedikit, tapi ia adalah laki-laki yang _cool_ dan sangat tidak pantas bila ia menunjukkan raut wajah kesakitannya di depan bocah setan itu.

"Ayam, kau baik-baik saja?! Aku lupa mengatakan kalau lantai itu licin!" dilihatnya Gaara yang berteriak dari jarak beberapa meter di depannya, Sasuke bangkit dan mengejar bocah itu lagi.

Dia melihat Gaara masuk ke dalam garasi mobil, dengan cepat ia menyusul anak itu. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan luas itu, tidak ada Gaara disana. Ia melihat ada tangga besi melingkar menuju lantai atas, Gaara pasti lari ke atas untuk bersembunyi. Ia menyeringai dan langsung berlari menuju tangga itu, tapi ia tidak melihat benang tak kasat mata itu disana. Ia menyenggolnya hingga benang itu putus dan jebakan selanjutnya berhasil mengenai dirinya.

_Byur!_

"Grrr….keluar kau, Sabaku Gaara!" Kali ini ia berteriak saat air itu sukses membasahi kepalanya, untung saja ia sempat mundur jadi hanya kepalanya yang terguyur air itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Ayam?! Kenapa kau basah seperti itu?"

Tidak menghiraukan ucapan Gaara, Sasuke mendelik dan bersiap mengejar bocah itu lagi. Gaara segera berlari terlebih dahulu, ia memotong jalan lewat belakang rumahnya yang akan menghubungkannya pada kolam berenang. Setelah berhasil memasuki dapur rumahnya, kemudian bersembunyi di bawah meja makan.

"Gaara, dimana kau?!" derap langkah kaki pemuda itu terdengar, jantung Gaara berdebar saat ia melihat kaki pemuda itu melewati meja makan dan menuju tangga. Gaara baru saja akan kembali tertawa, tapi ia kembali terkejut ketika melihat kaki pemuda itu berhenti.

"Kau memasang banyak jebakan rupanya, anak nakal."

Gaara merasa dadanya terasa sesak untuk bernapas, kalang kabut dan panik jadi satu. Ia yakin Sasuke akan mencincangnya habis-habisan jika berhasil menemukannya. Gaara melepaskan kalungan ponselnya dan meletakkan _Samsung S4_ itu di lantai, berlarian dengan mengalungkan ponsel sungguh menyusahkan dirinya. Tapi ia tetap bersyukur, tidak sia-sia dulu ayahnya sering mengajaknya lari pagi. Ia bahkan bisa menghindari pemuda Uchiha itu dengan gesit, ditambah ukuran badannya yang sangat mendukungnya.

"_Kesempatan!"_ ucap Gaara dalam hati saat dirinya melihat kaki Sasuke dengan hati-hati menaiki tangga, ia keluar dari meja makan itu dan langsung menuju pintu dapur.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, Gaara!" teriak Sasuke sembari mengejarnya kembali.

Gaara terus berlari saat mendapari Sasuke mengejarnya di belakang, ia terus berlari melewati pinggiran kolam renang itu. Lantainya licin, dan Gaara kehilangan keseimbangannya hingga tubuh kecil itu masuk ke dalam kolam renang sedalam satu setengah meter itu. Ia tidak sempat berteriak, dirinya pasrah jika ia mati tenggelam. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan gelembung air, ia sudah tidak bisa bernapas lagi.

_Flashback_

"_Terus, Gaara…angkat kakimu, kerahkan tanganmu."_

_Gaara mengangkat kakinya terus menerus dari atas air, lalu dengan kasar menyipakkannya lagi pada air. Kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh ayahnya, ia menaikkan kepalanya untuk mengambil napas dan bergerak maju._

"_Aakhh!" Sasori langsung menarik tangan puteranya begitu ia mendengar suara Gaara yang menjerit pelan, ia dekap tubuh kecil puteranya yang mengalami kram di bagian kaki. Lalu bocah itu tertawa riang saat kedua tangannya berhasil meraih leher kokoh milik ayahnya._

"_Anak nakal, kau pasti berpura-pura lagi hm?" gelak tawa Gaara semakin menjadi-jadi saat ayahnya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh mungilnya, mata jadenya terbuka menatap sang ibu yang juga tertawa di pinggir kolam renang. Sungguh suasana yang hangat di dalam sebuah keluarga._

"_Ne, Gaara-kun. Kau sudah terlalu lama di air, kasihan papamu juga 'kan? Ayo kita makan siang." Suara ibunya menengahi tawa mereka, sampai Sasori akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Gaara ke tepi kolam._

"_Hn, kalau aku cudah besal nanti aku akan jadi tentala yang kuat cepelti papa!" jawab Gaara sembari meraih uluran tangan ibunya._

_Sasori mengangkat tubuhnya dari kolam, memperlihatkan tubuh toplessnya yang masih basah. Sakura melemparkan handuk padanya, sementara ia memakaikan jubah mandi untuk puteranya._

"_Kau harus banyak makan agar cepat tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi tentara, honey." Jawab Sakura sembari mengacak pelan rambutnya._

"_Tidak bisa berenang ingin jadi tentara?" Gaara menoleh dan memajukan bibirnya saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya._

"_Oh, aku hanya bercanda. Kemarilah, anak manis. Kau akan jadi tentara yang hebat nanti." Ucap Sasori sembari mengulurkan tangannya._

_Gaara menerima uluran tangan itu, "Aku bukan anak manis, papa." Ucapnya lagi saat Sasori mendekapnya hangat dan membawanya ke dapur untuk makan siang._

_Flashback Ends_

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?! Bukalah matamu, Gaara!"

Gaara merasa tubuhnya meringan, seperti bukan lagi berada di dalam air. Ia membuka matanya dan terbatuk saat mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak air, kepalanya pening bukan main. Ia melirik ke sekitarnya dan melihat wajah penuh ketakutan milik Sasuke, ia menyipitkan matanya pertanda bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pemuda itu kembali bertanya, Gaara menggeleng.

"Ada apa?" suaranya bahkan seperti tercekat, Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kau hampir mati tenggelam, kau tahu?"

"Aku kedinginan…"

Sasuke mengangguk paham, diraihnya tubuh Gaara yang sudah basah kuyup. Ia menggendong anak itu menuju kamarnya dan segera menggantikan pakaian Gaara. Selesai menggantikan pakaian Gaara, ia segera menghubungi jasa _housekeeper _untuk merapihkan rumah Sakura yang sudah sangat berantakan. Diliriknya lagi putera kecil Sabaku yang tertidur, ditariknya selimut tebal itu hingga menutupi tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

_Drrt Drrt_

Sasuke menggeser jemarinya saat melihat nama Sakura terpampang di layar ponselnya, "Ya, Sakura."

"Aku akan terbang sebentar lagi, bagaimana keadaan kalian?" sahut suara di sebarang sana.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kami baik, puteramu sedang tidur siang." Jawabnya berdusta, tidak ingin membuat khawatir Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Ku harap ia mulai menyukaimu."

"Hn, berhati-hatilah kau disana."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku, aku bisa menjaga diriku baik-baik. Ah, ya jangan lupa belanja cemilan untuk Gaara ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya."

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Aku juga, _Hime_."

"_Jaa ne. Aishiteru, _Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Aishiteru, Hime."_ Jawab Sasuke dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telefonnya.

Diliriknya lagi Sabaku Gaara yang masih tertidur, rasa kesalnya hilang begitu saja saat melihat anak itu tidak berdaya. Senakal-nakalnya Gaara, ia tetaplah bocah kecil biasa.

"_Seperti ini rasanya menjadi orangtua dalam waktu beberapa jam. Menemaninya bermain, berlarian kesana kemari, lalu kau akan khawatir saat melihatnya terluka—walau luka itu disebabkan oleh kecerobohan anak itu sendiri."_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia lirik lagi kedua sikunya yang memar, ia tersenyum. Tidak terlalu buruk juga, berlarian dan berteriak seperti tadi membuat rasa penatnya hilang. Ia segera keluar dari kamar itu dan menemukan _housekeeper_ yang sempat ia hubungi tadi sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia keluar menuju mobilnya, dan mengambil pakaian ganti yang memang selalu ia bawa untuk jaga-jaga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum sesaat setelah mematikan ponselnya, ia duduk di dalam pesawat sembari sesekali melirik pada jendela pesawat. Matanya menatap kosong pemandangan itu, menerawang dan mencoba membayangkan Gaara yang tertidur siang dan Sasuke yang menjaganya. Ah, manisnya. Pemandangan yang sempat ia saksikan saat suaminya itu masih hidup.

"Sakura-_san_, boleh aku duduk disini?" Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati rekan kerjanya duduk di sampingnya.

"Dua hari tidak akan lama, puteramu akan baik-baik saja di penitipan." Ujar gadis itu sembari tersenyum.

Sakura tersenyum juga, "Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja."

-Tbc-

**Author Note:**

Haaaaaiiiii, terima kasih banget aku ucapkan pada orang-orang yang mendukung fic ini :* love you all hahahaha XD

Aku pribadi mengatakan minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, mungkin habis ini aku mau update _Red Rose Location_ yang udah mendekati final juga, terus sama _Twin_ yang udah lama banget terlantar :'). Aku merasa garing banget di chap ini, datar dan gak ada kesan apa-apa. Maaf ya kalau jelek dan gak sesuai permintaan X"D

Masih berkenan review? Makasiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhh *kepanjangan*

_**-Give Thanks To-**_

_**Kirana Uchiha88 – Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix – Uchiha Cherry Rania17 – Eky-chan – Deauliaas – UchiHarunoKid – YashiUchiHatake – ichiro kenichi – hanazono yuri – Nyanmaru desu – Nuria23agazta – AkinaJung – Chitanda Chi-chan – Nawaki Riji – Vipris – sofi asat – **__Guest __**– **__bardere __**– Lhylia Kiryu – **__Iwahashi Hani __**– **__fn __**– Hana Kumiko – **__Antares __**– Michelle – **__Guest __**– Anka-Chan – **__rikaochan __**– **__love sasusaku __**– Seijuurou Eisha – **__Uchiha Fitri __**– **__amour-chan_

_Tanpa kalian, mungkin ini gak akan di keep :*_


End file.
